What Happens in Wirrawee
by lostsouloftheunderworld
Summary: Set after Circle of Flight. Ellie thinks she has left the world of war behind her, but she is all too quickly about to find herself right in the middle of it.
1. Chapter 1

_**He ya'll! I really hope you like this. Of course I don't own Tomorrow When the War Began, but I sure would like to. This story was actually written by a friend and myself in the Christmas holidays and has been sitting on my laptop ever since. It's really her idea, I'm just posting it. No flamers please. Anywho, enjoy.**_

_**Thanks ya'll. **_

_**Lost-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Disaster strikes local farmers **_

_**Cattle have being taken from farms around the local area. The total produce that has either been found dead or still missing is around 14 cases and is still rising fast. **_

_**The estimated cost to replace these produce is up around 70 thousand at the moment. Farmers are being warned to keep an eye on the cattle and provide extra security to help protect themselves, their family, and their produce.**_

_**There is no lead to who is behind this cruel scheme. The best thing we suggest is that if you live on farm lands is increase security and any-one could be a suspect to keep your guard high…..**_

_**Sophia Walsh**_

I threw the newspaper on the kitchen table. How could this be happening? Everyone was still trying to recover from the war, so why would people be killing off cows? We needed them now more than we ever had. There was something fishy going on!

"Wow! The costs are getting really high!" I muttered, more to myself than to Lee. It had been about a month since Gavin and I had moved in with Lee and his siblings and things were going pretty well. None of the kids hated me and there had been no incidents worth telling.

"What do you expect? I mean, cows are like $1500 each!" Lee answered. We were trying to be quiet. The kids were fast asleep in the next room and the walls could have been thicker. Lee had gotten home from work a few minutes ago to find me reading the newspaper. I never really read the paper, but things were getting weird at the moment and I was getting more and more paranoid.

"Do you reckon this has something to do with the invasion?" There was no doubt in my mind that it had everything to do with the war, but I didn't want to worry Lee. His job stressed him out him out enough without me dumping all my fears right into his lap. Even so, I couldn't help but worry…for the kids' sake at least. For the past month I'd been more like a mother than a friend to them, and they were growing on me.

"I'm sure it'll be fine El!" Lee came over from the stove- Where he was reheating his dinner- and gave me a big hug. I smiled as best I could, but Lee didn't seem convinced. "Would it make you feel better if I talked to the Scarlet Pimple?" I nodded and gave him a genuine smile, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks Lee!" I sighed. "Peace at last!" And I really did mean it. Lee had a way of making all my worries seem so simple and easy to fix, so inadequate that they weren't even worth worrying about. That's when I heard a scream from Intira and Pang's bedroom. I laughed. "Spoke too soon! I'd better go make sure that wasn't anything too serious!"

"You worry too much El. I'm sure it's fine." I nodded, but still stood with much complaint from my stiff legs and headed towards the door. A few seconds later I arrived in the girl's bedroom. I expected some huge problem brewing, like an epic pillow fight, but all I found was Pang sitting on her bed crying.

"What's the matter Pang?"I walked over, sitting on the corner of her bed. Pang turned and threw herself into my arms and cried into my shoulder. All I could do was sit and wait. She pulled away from me slightly to answer.

"I had a really scary dream." Pang started crying again and I drew her in close. I barely ever saw her cry. She was a tough little cookie, and it took a lot to shake her. This was doing nothing to help my paranoia.

"It's Ok." I whispered. "Everything's fine now. Would you like to tell me what the dream was about?" I squeezed her tightly, waiting for her small nod of recognition, and only letting go when she looked up with big, brown, tear-filled eyes. I rubbed my hand on her back reassuringly; giving her what I hoped was a smile.

"I dreamt…." She began, pausing slightly as if to stop herself from crying again. "I dreamt that there was this man, dressed in green and brown, following me everywhere. He was watching me. He was watching all of us! Right out there!" she pointed at her window, the curtains, which were normally shut, now flapping in the breeze. "You were hanging washing on the line… he was in the house! He was pointing a gun at us. That's when I woke up." Pang broke into tears and threw herself back into my lap. Yup, really not helping my paranoia! Across from us, Intira stirred in her sleep, her tiny eyelids fluttering as she dreamed.

"Would you like me to stay? Just for a while! Until you go back to sleep?" Pang nodded and shoved out of my lap and closer to the wall, leaving me just enough room to lie down.

"Goodnight Ellie." She whispered. She tried a smile, but she was still too upset to make it convincing.

"Goodnight Pang." I replied. I lay there, watching her until finally, her breathing slowed and she drifted into a heavy sleep. As quietly as I could, I hopped out of her bed and tucked her in before going to check on the rest of the kids.

"So, everything was fine?" Lee sat at the kitchen table with his head bent over his bowl of casserole.

"Yeah. Just Pang having a nightmare." He opened his mouth, ready to reply with a selection from his usual sarcastic repute. "No need for an 'I told you so!'" Lee laughed as I sat down across from him, stealing a spoonful of food.

"What about?" He asked, snatching the spoon back and shoveling more food into his mouth.

"She thought there was someone watching her. See! I'm not the only paranoid person here!" Lee rolled his eyes, no doubt resisting the urge to say something about 'the paranoid people being after me!'

"Pfff, so you say" he said, pausing from shoveling more food into his mouth. "It was only a dream so technically you cannot count it as another piece of evidence against me as too 'why you are wrong and I am right' again." I glared at him.

"Of course, only you would think as something important as this, is like a grain of sand, on a beach." I told him.

"I didn't say that!" Lee told me. A frown was starting to appear on his face.

"Well you might as well have" I answered stiffly, trying to maintain the appearance that I was annoyed with him. It didn't work, but who would be able to? Lee did look rather ridiculous sitting there spoon halfway to his mouth with a puzzled look on his face.

"Did I say something wrong before?" he asked still looking puzzled. I laughed, at his facial expression and got up and took his empty bowl and cup to the sink and started washing up. He followed me and dried and packed away the washed up bowl.

"Though, seriously El." He continued "I think everything is fine. I promise you, if I break the promise I swear… I'll like let you bash me up." I smiled evilly at him.

"That sounds quite tempting you know so make sure you don't give me a chance to act on it" I told Lee laughing at his horrified expression. "Oh come on Lee. Take a Joke."

"Hmmm, sure El, sure it was. For some reason I really don't believe you." He said eyeing me off. "Come on lets go to bed. It's Late. Hand in hand we walked to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Cow Problem still at large **_

_**The cow problem is still at large with more cows being killed or abducted daily. The reason to this problem is still at large and police have no new leads at the moment. Farmers are being placed under more pressure as unknown fires start up, causing devastating effects to the local's food supplies. No-one knows how these fires started and police are also investigating this problem. If you see anything unusual do not hesitate to call the police immediately, as by not doing so you are putting lives at risk. **_

_**Sophia Walsh**_

"Ok, you don't believe that last night's episode, was well let's call it enough to prove my case? Well now I have more!" I ranted, shoving the paper under Lee's nose. He took the paper and scanned it quickly while I paced the kitchen.

"El, you're over-reacting! Believe me, it's all in your mind! You just need to relax. Trust m on this." Lee grabbed my arm in an attempt to stop my pacing. I simply shrugged him off, turning my full rage on him.

"You did not just say what I thought you said! You just called me crazy!"

"Um… I actually never said you were crazy!" Lee looked at me like a deer in the headlights; frightened and trying desperately to calm me down.

"But you thought it! Didn't you? You've been thinking it all along! You may not have said it… but that's what you meant!" I slammed my fist down on the table, making Lee jump ten foot in the air before storming off to the bedroom and slamming the door behind me. I liked slamming things this morning!

Through the door, I could hear Gavin shouting at Lee. "Where's the fire?...Oh, ok. Awkward. I'm going back to bed. You two keep it down! No one needs to die tonight!" I chuckled under my breath. Go Gavin! Lee knocked lightly on the door.

"Can I come in?" I quickly threw myself on the bed, pulled out my book and had a bored look on my face. I sighed.

"It depends." Lee opened the door and sat beside me on the bed. I buried my head in my book, I'm not sure whether it was more to annoy him or whether I knew that if I looked into his eyes, I could never stay mad at him. Lee pushed the book aside and kissed me.

"I don't think you're crazy." Lee smiled down at me, kissing from the base of my neck to my hairline and back again. "Now, can I please come to bed?"

"Fine, I guess you're forgiven." I smiled at him. "Just do me one favor." Lee looked at me questioningly, a hint of mischief in his eyes. "Shut up!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**More trouble for farmers**_

_**There have been more reports of farmers losing cattle and crops, but their new number one problem is farms being taken over. Police believe this is a stage of the invaders trying to push us back further to give them better land and more room. With many places already overcrowded we need to avoid this at all costs. Not much can be done at the moment as the police try to investigate further before taking control and acting on the situation. All you can do is work out tighter security with neighbors and work out escape plans. Stay safe everyone.**_

_**Sophia Walsh**_

I've decided that pacing back and forth is not a good idea. Better remember that next time I go along and read the newspaper. But what else is there to do? I'd forgiven Lee for sort of calling me crazy. I guess it sort of is crazy, being as paranoid as me, I do say some stupid stuff when I am paranoid but still. He should not. I repeat not! Have inclined, that I am crazy. How dare he? He is the crazy one. Well I say so anyways.. I'd been on the phone to Fi this morning. She thought something was up but not to the same extent as me. Actually now I think of it she wasn't really all that worried. It was like if something really bad was up she would have been told so she didn't worry really. I'll show them. When something does come up then I won't be the one they call crazy..

It's just after lunch and all the kids are at school, well except for Intira that is, but she is having a nap so I have nothing to do. I was just thinking that I will go read my new book 'The Silmarilion' by J.R.R Tolkien. It's really good so far. I was just heading into the living room when I heard rustling outside. You always know something is up when you hear rustling on a sunny, un-windy day. So I crept to the front window and peeped out the blinds just in time to see a figure in dressed in black dash through our gate. I pulled out my phone and rang Lee. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" He said. Probably wondering who was calling him while at work.

"Oh, Lee you have to help me!" I nearly yelled into the phone. I was in panic mode now which wasn't hard to find these days.

"Why what's happened?" his voice rising after every word. I sobbed. "Ellie?" panic was showing in his voice now.

"Someone is in the backyard." I managed eventually although I don't know how he heard me.

"Do you know who it is?" his voice showing that he had gone into attack mode, like during the war when all his thoughts were centered on keeping us safe.

"No, all I know is that he is dressed in black" There was a long pause. Then just as he took a breath to reply there was a knock on the door. "Oh help me Lee!" I squealed into the phone.

"Go, open the door, and take your phone with you, and a soon as you know who it is tell me. Alright?"

"Ok, Love you Lee!"

"Love you too El"

I ran to the back door and opened it. Can you guess who it was? That's right bloody Homer. Homer standing on my back door covered in blood, cuts and bruises. I put my phone back to my ear.

"It's Homer" I said into the phone "Homer covered in cuts, blood and bruises. Looks so pretty!" I said into the phone in a voice I hoped was casually.

"Hmmm, what is he doing here? Got to go, see you later El." And Lee hung up. I turned back to homer where he had a malicious smile on his face.

"What have to ring Lee every time you open a door now do you? Didn't know you were a person who goes around saying 'Their coming to get me'" he said with a laugh as I hit him in the shoulder with my fist. "Come on El, you used to be tougher then that!".

"Bugger off Homer!" I told him leading him to the table then continuing to go to the kettle to make coffee. I flicked the switch then turned back to him. "Coffee?" I asked. He nodded. I turned back getting coffee out and sugar asking at the same time "So what happened to you? I mean it's not every day that my brother shows up covered in blood on my back door."

"Since when am I your brother?" he said maliciously as I brought the coffee's over. I glared at him as if to say 'If you know what's good for you don't start'. He laughed and took a long drink of coffee. "You don't know how good that tastes!" I just nodded hoping he would continue. "Well I'll tell you what happened. Mum and Dad left to go oversees about a week ago. And about the same time I heard people at the pub" He broke off to have another drink of coffee.

"Anyways" he said continuing "I decided I had nothing really to fear my farm not being the closest to the border. But little did I know that they have already taken more of the others and mine was next." He saw the question in my eyes before I asked it. "Yes they have taken yours too." I felt disgusted. The house I have lived in my whole life now had those little buggers living in it.

"Yeah so one night I was asleep in my bed and I heard a smash I got the gun which I always keep with me now and crept out my door, and there was say around 15 soldiers all covering the first five. I ran and grabbed valuables out of Mum and Dad's room and ran to mine got stuff I could fit that I wanted and needed. Grabbed the gun and climbed out my window, grabbed the bike and took off. I couldn't decide where to go so I was like hmmm well I may as well go see the love birds haven't seen them in a while and…."

Intira had to pick the worst moment to come out.

"Mum?" She asked me. "Who is this?" I mentally cringed. 'Please don't comment Homer. Please don't comment Homer' I kept repeating to myself. "Mummy! Who is this man?" she came and hopped on my lap.

"This is Uncle Homer sweetie." I told her giving her a squeeze. Homer did what he thought looked like a funny smile. But all it did was scare us both. "Don't worry" I whispered in her ear. "He is kind of special in the head so just ignore him, why don't you run along and play?"

"ok" she whispered a smile to me and a shudder to Homer she went off to play.

"Mummy? What do you mean Mummy? Have you and Lee been… well… Busy?" Homer said teasingly.

"Um, No?" I replied, blushing slightly.

"You really need to stop blushing El, it's a dead give-away!" homer replied with a smirk. I glared in return.

"Shut up Homer!" I replied to him slapping him across the back of the head with my palm as I walked past to the sink. Lee chose that exact moment to return. He let himself in and walked into the kitchen sitting at the table with homer.

"So how's it been Lee?" Homer asked as he relaxed in the chair.

"Good mate…" Lee replied with a worried look on his face as Homer starts pounding his head and fist on the table, pissing himself laughing. Lee looked to me and with my head in my hands I replied "You seriously do not want know!" I made Lee and Homer lunch.

"Lee mate why don't you come outside and help clean my motorbike?" Homer asked once they had ate lunch.

"Sure" Lee replied quickly. Too quickly for my likings, I turned around from the dishes furious.

"Why do you help him clean a something like a motor bike, but you won't clean anything like the dishes, or take the laundry out for me? Seriously all guys are the same! Big, huge, smelly annoying pieces of cow poop! Like really is it that hard to help someone by doing one thing? Seriously, I thought it would be easier having 2 adults, but now it's more like having an extra child to look after." I threw the dishcloth in the sink and stormed to my bedroom slamming the door. Homer was staring at Lee.

"Oi, don't look at me like that. I do…. Stuff." Lee told Homer. Homer smirked.

"You do stuff? Is it any good? Is it better then El?" Homer bombarded Lee finding his facial expressions hilarious.

"Ew! Homer, don't go there! Please don't go there! Not now.."

"Why worried El will hear?

"Nah more worried about Intira hearing. Don't need her telling the others and that rumor going round school." Homer laughed Evilly.

"So you are cheating on El! Who with the toaster? The pot-plant? The bloody tissue box?" Homer grinned expecting no-answer.

"Yep, sure Homer. I do it with a tissue box!" rolling his eyes a Homer.

"EWWW! I touched them earlier!" Homer replied disgusted at Lee. "You are the grossest man ever!"

"Well you obviously don't look in a mirror much do you?"Homer glared at Lee. "Well anyways I'm going to go try talk Ellie into coming out of the bedroom." Homer laughed at him

"Good luck but she seemed pretty pissed when she stormed off. Maybe she hates you!" Homer said brightly as Lee walked out to the bedroom.

During that lovely conversation I decided to go have a shower and wash my hair. I jumped pretty high The door was opened, I was getting out anyways so I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me, and walked out of the en-suite into the bedroom.

"Ellie, can you come out and talk?" I got clothes out of my drawer and went back into the bathroom ignoring him as I went to get dressed. "El?"

"No Lee, I can't. I can't come out and talk why?"

"Why? And because I wanted to talk and so you could have sort have been getting the kids from the bus." That was it. I have had it with this in-sensitive Lee.

"NO! I can't I am not going to do anything. You know what I am going to do? Read. That's right I'm going to stay in here without any-body else in here and read. So you and Homer can go get the kids and you and Homer can cook dinner and if I find it is take-away I might not be as lenient as the other night. You can sleep on the lounge." I felt quite good after I had my rant at Lee. I felt kind of sorry for him when I saw his face but he needs to learn! He walked out and I locked the door. It was nice to read without being disturbed. I read 9 chapters of my book before Pang came and knocked on the door and told me dinner is ready.

I walked out into the kitchen in time to see homer place the box of tissues on the table with it's own placemat and everything.

"Kids" Homer announced. "Meet Lee's new girlfriend." The kids stared, confused looking between me, Lee and Homer

"That's right" I told them. "I never thought I would see the day I was dumped for a tissue box." The kids all stared at Lee.

"Yeah, that's right I'm going out with a tissue box!" No-one laughed and continued to stare at him., Including Homer and I. "Oh come on people, Uncle Homer is Joking…. Well… I hope."

Dinner turned out to be surprisingly good. It was chicken parmaijana… or as Intira calls it chicken pajamas. I only spoke to Homer and the kids and I think Lee felt a bit left out, but homer mainly spoke to him so it didn't really matter. Straight after dinner I went to lay on my bed and continue reading. I put the kids to bed, it's a daily ritual and I wasn't going to stop just because Lee wanted to be stupid.

"I thought you weren't going to do anything tonight?" asked Lee sarcastically. I ignored him and when he didn't get a reply he left to have a shower. When Homer was in the shower I snuck into his room and hopped into his bed. When he came out he froze.

"Homer, do you still sleep with a teddy bear?" I said laughing at his expression of shock of finding me in his bed, in his room.

"After the tissue instance I do!" I starting cracking myself laughing as he went over to grab his teddy bear and give it a hug, with his thumb in his mouth and rocking back and forth. I fell off the bed and started to laugh even harder. Homer stared at me. "What is so funny? And what are you doing in here?" I tried to stop laughing without much luck.

"Well, I am not sleeping in my room with Lee. So you can sleep in there tonight because I am sleeping in here." I said between laughs. Homer appeared stunned.

"What! After the tissue instance?" He replied shocked and as if he didn't understand what he was hearing.

"Yes, Homer." I told him with a straight face "Lee bought a new box and wants you to test it out with him."

"WHAT! I am not sleeping in there! I am staying here with you in here" He replied jumping into bed on the other side. And I climbed back into my side.

"Well this is a bit awkward isn't it" I looked at Homer who was laying down ready to go to bed.

"Nah." He told me. "Completely normal." I stared at him.

"For you anyways" and turned off the light. Then flicked it back on as I heard homer talking to his Teddy.

"You're the only one I can talk to" He was saying. "The kids reckon this is funny, and Lee is against me."

"Homer?" I asked him cautiously. "Are you talking to the teddy?"

"And well, Ellie, well she likes to torment me!" He said continuing talking to the teddy and ignoring me. I started laughing again.

"Goodnight Homer!" I told him.

"Night El." He replied rolling over and I turned the light off.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Mysterious Happenings**_

_**Kids have been going missing for the past month or so. Tally's show that 4 children, each from different areas have been going missing each one around a week apart. No-one knows who has been taking the kids or their whereabouts. Police are investigating the situation further. We will keep you updated when further leads are found.**_

_**Sophia Walsh.**_

"Ok, now this is taking it way too far." I told the boys as I folded the newspaper up.

"El, I'm sure it is nothing!" Lee told me while eating breakfast. He was having weetbix, and it didn't look very nice. You could tell he had made it himself. I ignored him tactfully.

"Hmmm." Homer said thinking his story through before telling us. "I think something is up"

"Thank-you Homer at least one person doesn't think I'm crazy" I interrupted, with a glare at Lee.

"But." Continued Homer "I don't know if you need to worry about it here El. Like I think these types of things would be happening near the border not in more in this direction. Like seriously why would you go to where there is loads of people to catch you. I would go to where there is not many." He stared me down waiting for me to complain. But I saw his point. It was unlikely that things would happen here where there were loads of people.

"Well I'm going to go have a lie down for a while. I couldn't sleep last night with Homer's snoring. Homer are you sure you didn't have a megaphone held to your mouth while you slept?" I asked with a laugh, getting up from the table. "Could you take the kids to school for me? Please Homer?"

"Um, no Ellie I think it is just your imagination. And sure as long as you don't complain about what I give them for lunch." I stared at him. Then shook my head and continued walking "Don't you want to know what I'm giving them?" He yelled to me. I ignored him going into my room and shutting the door. I just got into bed when Lee walked in, followed by Homer. Lee continued walking to the cupboard to get his suit and tie out.

"What are you doing Lee? Trying to smarten up for Ellie?" Homer said with a giggle. He sounded like a girl.

"No Homer I am getting ready for work. You know? Work? W-O-R-K? It is in the dictionary.."

"Oh is that what you call it? I thought it was peace and quiet time away from Ellie and the kids." I glared at Homer.

"I thought I was coming in here for peace and quiet, not to have a mother's group meeting with you two." I told the boys.

"Ok chill El," Homer told me as if speaking to a child. "Look you two need to work this thing out. So I am going to lock you in here for an hour or two. Either one of you will kill the other, my favourite if I do say so myself, or you will both get lucky." Homer pats me on the back, then exits the room and locks the door. I walked over to it and opened it.

"Um Homer?" I said sticking my head out the door watching him walk away. "You do know you locked the wrong side right?"

"SHIT!" He cried running back and shoving me inside the room again and locking it from the right side this time. "Enjoy!"

"Good one Ellie" Lee said crossly. "Now we can't get out"

"Um Lee? It's called a window!"

"But I don't want to wreck my suit!" Lee said shocked at the idea.

"Well… take it off!" I replied beginning to be annoyed at him.

"Are you implying that I go out in my underwear?" Lee glared at me, and inwardly I gave a chuckle.

"Go naked for all I care!" I answered. He didn't find it as amusing as me; In fact he looked at me as though I was crazy. "Here is what we will do, we will climb out the window and go round the back then open the back door and ambush him with tissues. Sound good?"

"I like that idea!" He told me with an evil laugh. We slowly opened the window trying to make it not squeak. Then Lee took of his jacket and tie as I climbed through the window.

"Throw them down!" I called to him and waited patiently with his tie, jacket and the tissues, till he got down and put them back on. Then together we crept around the side of the house and through the back door. We glanced at each other when we saw Homer cooking. Since when was Homer a good cook? I thought maybe his mum had taught him until I saw what he was putting in it there was backed beans, sugar, vegetables, chopped bread, meat and apple slices and chocolate.

"Homer you can't serve that!" I told him throwing the tissue box at him which missed and landed in the pot.

"Oh good on you El!" He said turning back to his meal. "I can't give the kids this now!" I felt sorry for the kids. I decided then I would sneak some money into their bags so they could buy food.

"Homer it was a clean box and anyways you couldn't have in the first place they would have gotten food poisoning!"

"I've been eating for my whole life and I have survived" Homer told me watching Lee taste it.

"Well you haven't been normal since have you?" I mumbled to myself.

"This is so yum!" Lee told Homer.

"Thanks Lee! And what was that El?" I laughed.

"Nothing Homer. I said nothing…"

"Ok well I'm off to work. Bye" Lee said to us, and walked out.

"Yeah and I'm off to bed. Oh and Homer?" Homer looked at me questiongly. "Don't dare feed the kids that filth." He gave me an offended look and I chuckled, patted him on the back and said "I'll teach you to really cook sometime ok?" and walked out.

I ended up sleeping for around seven and a half hours and I woke up at three-thirty. The kids where home from school and Lee should be home in around an hour. I went out to say hi to the kids.

"How was your lunch? What did it taste like?" I asked them? Every one told me it was disgusting exept Gavin who told me it was awesome. Homer beamed at that and said.

"Well I guess I don't need cooking lessons now right El?" With a cheeky grin.

"Homer you defiantly need to have lessons! Right kids?" They all agreed with me except Gavin. I glared at him.

"Fine" he said eventually "Homer you need lessons, Happy now Ellie?"

"Yes, thank-you Gavin." I said with a smile at Homer's look at devastation that his N.B 1 fan ditched him for a girl.

"Oh come on Homer, what's your favorite meal and I will help you cook it for tea." I told him feeling sorry for him.

"Peaking duck, with orange sauce, and potato dumplings." He answered me straight away.

"Ok, I said well let's get started then." I finally said. It took around 3 hours to make and by that time most of the kid's were hungry so we set the food out straight away. Usually at this hour Lee would have been home but he wasn't tonight. I was starting to become worried. If he was going to be late, usually he would ring or send a text.

"I wonder were Lee is" I said to Homer, as he dished the food out.

"Maybe he is cheating on you!" Homer told me. I slapped him across the back of the head as I walked past.

"You wish" I replied.

"He's done it before" I glared at him.

"Don't you dare start with that! I have put that in the past and I love my life now so don't ruin it! I'm going to go ring him." Homer looked stunned.

"Ok, But you love fighting?" he asked me.

"Not that bit but we don't fight usually…. Well not much anyways." I told him walking out. I went into my bedroom and rang his mobile and got his answering machine. "Lee? It's Ellie I was just wondering where you were. Are you ok? See you soon" I decided I would try his work phone too. But got his friend Matthew instead.

"Hello?" Matthew asked. I tried not to be worried.

"Hi this is Ellie, I was just wondering if Lee was there?" I replied.

"Hi Ellie! Um no isn't he home yet? He left about an hour ago." Panic started rising.

"No he isn't back yet. I was just getting worried he usually would have rang if he was late.." I told matthew. Homer walked in with a question on his face 'You get hold of him?' I shook my head and he walked out.

"Oh ok, well the only thing I can think of Ellie is keep trying his mobile. It could just be dead or turned off and if he is not back tomorrow call the cops." Matthew answered eventually. "I'm sure things will be fine. Let me know if you find him and I will keep an eye out for you..."

"Thanks Matthew. Bye"

"Bye Ellie Good luck with your search" I hung the phone up, and walked out to eat dinner. I decided that after dinner while the kids washed up I was going to call the cops. Tea felt like it went on for ages and the kids took ages to finish their dinner. When dinner was finally I went over to Homer.

"I'm going to go call the cops. In case his missing." I whispered in his ear. He nodded and I told the kids be good to Uncle Homer and help wash up. Then ran out of the room, and rang the police.

"Hello?" The Lady on the phone said when she answered eventually.

"Hi, my name is Ellie Linton and I want to report a missing person." I told her. I paced nervously waiting for a reply.

"How long has the person been missing?" She asked.

"Ummm around 3 hours." I told answered.

"Look we have a policy and a person has to be missing for twenty four hours. So if they have not returned the same time tomorrow ring back again. The person is probably just been delayed in traffic. I'm sorry I can't be more help." She told me. My heart sank; by tomorrow he could be dead if he had been captured.

"Thank-you for your help" I replied sarcastically, slamming the phone back on the receiver. Could this day get any worse? No, of course it could! Homer could have killed us with his cooking! I couldn't help but feel bad. What if something had happened to Lee? What if we never saw him again and it was all my fault? We'd ended on such a bad note, and now I couldn't help but wonder if my silence had played a part.

What if I had said I'm sorry? Would that have made a difference? If I had just told him that I loved him, agreed with him and not shared my worries in the first place. Now he was gone, and I may never know. What if he was dead? What if he never wanted to see me again? Did he hate me? I wouldn't blame him. But how could he just leave his brothers and sisters? Now, I had 24 hours to kill, difficult questions to avoid and fears I had to keep to myself this time.

I sighed and walked away from the phone, shaking my head sadly at Homer as I passed. "Alright kids," I said happily…well, at least I hoped I was pulling it off. Some of the older kids didn't look convinced at my act. I smiled again, hoping this time it would be more convincing. "I've got a fun idea for tonight! We're going to have a slumber party!" Pang and Intira started jumping up and down on their seats while the boys gave me one of their famous 'You got to be kidding me!' looks. "Come on. Everyone get into your PJ's and we'll sleep in Uncle Homer's room tonight. Off you go while we get things ready!"

Pang and Intira rushed from the table while the boys stared at me in shock. "Do we have to come?" Gavin sounded crushed that I had embarrassed him so. To him, this was the equivalent of me giving him a big, sloppy kiss in front of all of his friends and leaving a bright, red lipstick mark that wouldn't come off, no matter how hard he scrubbed.

"Yes, you do!" I snapped, bringing out the popcorn, butter and salt. "Now go! Don't make the girls wait!" The boys scampered off towards their room. Homer laughed and came over to help.

"I think they just may be scared of you El!" in the end, we made two bowls of popcorn, a bowl of mixed lollies and chocolate and a drink each. I don't know who appointed Homer in charge of the movie…maybe it was just a self appointed position. Homer chose Toy Story 3, hopefully more for Intira's enjoyment than his own. Though, knowing Homer, it was too much to ask for.

The kids filed into the room, most complete with teddy bears, pillows or both.

"Mummy, where's Lee?" Intira asked, jumping into my lap. I froze. Why? Why this question? I'd been hoping to avoid this. Now all the kids were staring at me, waiting for an answer I couldn't give. I sighed.

"Lee's not feeling well." Homer answered for me. "He's stuck in traffic and won't be joining us tonight. Maybe tomorrow guys!" The kids nodded and settled in for the movie. I sighed and nodded thanks to Homer. Maybe he was useful after all!

The movie had finished about an hour ago and I had made the kids go straight to bed. We were all crashing in here… for tonight at least. The kids were piled on the bed, looking like peas in a pod. Gavin and Philip were on the outside with Paul, Pang and Intira in the middle. I was stretched out across the end of the bed, watching Homer who sat on the floor at the end of the bed, the gun fixed at the door. We had decided to take it in turns to keep watch, just like we had during the war.

I was taking over in about an hour, but I still couldn't sleep. With a sigh, I rolled off the bed and sat beside Homer. He turned slightly to look at me, but all his senses were still trained on the door. The curtains had been drawn and the windows locked. The only way in or out was the door. "Do you think Lee's alright?" Homer looked at me as though I had two heads. Seriously! It wasn't that strange a question to ask.

"I don't know El." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But I do know this. Lee's tough, he can take care of himself. You just need to keep your cool. Trust me on that." I nodded and looked down. This was the most serious I think I'd ever seen him. Homer put a hand on my shoulder and rubbed it before pulling me in for a hug and letting me cry on his shoulder. "I'd offer you a tissue, but I don't think it's appropriate under the circumstances!' I laughed and wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

"You can't be serious for more than three seconds, can you?" Homer laughed and messed up my hair.

"Get some sleep. It'll be your turn soon." I nodded and crawled my way back onto the bed, trying to ignore the little feet pushing into my back as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

Well, it seems I slept right through my shift. Bloody Homer! He was gonna be dead on his feet today, probably whining about it all day and blaming me non-stop. Today was Saturday. That meant no school for the kids, more lies and hours to keep them safe and entertained.

The only reason I'd woken up before the kids was because I rolled off the bed thanks to someone who shall remain nameless *coughGavincough* "Homer? Why didn't you wake me up?" I'd wandered into the kitchen, not only to find Homer up before me, but making breakfast. I cringed at the though. "What's cooking?"

Homer smiled at me and lifted a plate of bacon, eggs and toast with a helping of baked beans on the side. "You looked like you needed it! Breakfast?" I nodded and started setting the table, one of my most hated tasks…I always forgot what side the fork went on and what side the knife went on. Gavin wandered out from the bedroom, still rubbing sleep from his eyes, closely followed by Pang and Intira.

Gavin always seemed to be led by his nose when it came to breakfast. He'd simply lie there and sniff, quickly deciding whether or not it was worth waking up for, if not, he just slept straight through it. Homer beamed at Gavin. "Welcome to the Road Kill café. You kill it, we grill it!" Gavin simply raised an eyebrow and sat down while Pang and Intira looked at him in horror.

"He's just joking guys!" Gavin clarified.

"No I'm not!" Protested Homer. "How else do you think breakfast gets on your plate?" Pang turned a sickly shade of green and rushed for the sink while Intira started crying. I looked between the two girls for a moment, wondering which one I should comfort first. After three seconds, I still had no idea, so I did the only logical thing I could think of; I slapped Homer in the head. Gavin chuckled for a second, stopping quickly when Homer glared at him. Intira ran over to Gavin for a hug so I went and held back Pang's hair and rubbed her back.

Pang smiled up at me as best she could. "Don't worry girls, Homer's just an idiot!" Homer smiled and did a very dorky bow, almost smacking his forehead on the kitchen counter.

"Mummy? Where's Lee?" Intira asked with tear filled eyes. Shit. I tried to avoid looking her in the eye while I thought up a clever excuse for his absence, unfortunately for me, Homer didn't come to my rescue this time, instead raising an eyebrow and shooting me a worried look. Gavin eyed us suspiciously, no doubt attempting to hold back a flood of questions and accusations.

"He, ah…had to work today. And he'll probably spend the night. He's got to work early tomorrow too." Gavin glared at me while Intira nodded and Pang got out drinks. Paul and Philip finally dragged themselves out of bed, not after we'd waved bacon in front of their noses a few times and Gavin slapped them.

After breakfast, Homer took the kids into the lounge room to play a board game, I think it was monopoly, while I washed the dishes. Gavin had offered to help me, and I had tried as I might to refuse him, but in the end, Gavin won. So now here we were, standing in an awkward silence except for the clanging of dishes. "So…" Gavin began, sounding too casual for comfort. "Where's Lee?"

"I told you!" I muttered crossly, trying to avoid looking at him. "He's at work."

"Oh, don't give me that bull! It may fool the others…but I know you too well Ellie! Lee's not a work! You know that, I know that and Homer knows that! How long are you going to lie to us? How many times do you think you can get away with 'He's at work'? Sooner or later, the floor's going to drop from under you and you'll have to tell them the truth, but then, how many of them do you think will still love you? How many…"

Before I really knew what I was doing, I reached out and slapped him right across the face. Gavin stared at me in stunned silence, still trying to comprehend what I had just done. I brushed away the hot, angry tears that now threatened to spill over my eyes and grabbed Gavin by the wrist and dragged him into my bedroom. When the door was firmly closed behind us, I knelt down and examined Gavin's face, praying that it wouldn't leave a mark. I stood up abruptly, pulling away from Gavin.

His face had gone hard and cold and his eyes were hard to read, but in there depths, I saw anger and hurt. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I waited for Gavin to reply, but he was unusually silent. I sighed. He deserved the truth. "I don't know where Lee is and the police won't look for him because he hasn't been missing for 24 hours yet." Gavin seemed un-moved by this information, as if he had been expecting it all along. "I can't tell them, not yet. I know they may hate me, but that's the chance I'll have to take. Lee wouldn't want us to worry."

"If you don't tell them, I will!" Gavin said this as simply as if he were announcing he was going to bed, but that's what made it all the more threatening. That he could bring our world crashing down around us and still be unmoved by it all, still not care. I knelt down and looked him straight in the eye, resting my hand on his shoulder.

"You make it sound as if they'll believe you. Who do you think they'll trust when it really comes down to things? You don't know what you're doing Gavin. Maybe when you're older, you'll understand, but right now… being an adult sucks! You have to make hard choices, pay bills and work. Once you've lived my life… then you can tell me how to run it!" Gavin shrugged out from under my hand, looking back at me with hateful eyes.

"Whatever." And with that he stormed out, leaving me feeling like crap.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Wirrawee Epidemic**_

_**A crisis has broken out across Wirrawee with reports city wide of illness. The illness appears to only affect children and causes symptoms such as fever, headaches, headpins, dizziness, vomiting, diarrhea and breathing problems. If your child is suffering from any of these symptoms, seek medical help immediately and isolate the child from others. As of yet, scientists have no clue what could be causing this epidemic and advise residence to be on the lookout. Due to this crisis, import and export have been temporarily halted until a cure is found and the disease isolated. This has put even more strain on already struggling farmers. With no other way of providing resources to the population, if raids continue, the shortage could lead to starvation. Police now believe that these farm raids are from across the border, but warn locals not to take matter into their own hands. At this point in time, the mayor has ventured across and is negotiating with the enemy. Scientists also think that this disease may also be what is affecting the cows. Though no adult cases have yet appeared, everyone is warned to be extra careful as this disease is thought to be fatal.**_

_**Fiona Walsh.**_

I sighed into my cup of coffee it was about 6am and I'd been up for hours. They'd only delivered the paper about ten minutes ago. Everyone else was still asleep and I felt completely alone. It was worse than being dead. At least when you're dead, well… depending on what you believed, you either didn't notice or had plenty of people to amuse you. I was still undecided.

I glanced at the clock. Was it too early to ring 'The Scarlet Pimple?' I doubted it. She probably has been up for hours. I grabbed the phone and quickly dialed. No need to tell Homer that I'd memorized the number. He'd probably make it sound dirty!

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered. Shit. Maybe she wasn't up after all!

"Hi Bronte! I'm so sorry, I hope I didn't wake you up, it's just that I really need to talk to you because I need your help and I don't know what to do and now I feel bad and…"

"Ellie! Shut up! You're rambling. Yes, you woke me up. Don't feel bad! I'm used to it! How can I help?" Bronte always got straight to the point.

"Lee's been missing for three days. He didn't come home from work one night and the police won't get their act together to find him." There was a long pause.

"I'll ask around. Set up a watch. But there's not much more I can do. Do you think he was taken? Or did he just walk out?" Now it was my turn to pause. I don't know how much of a part I had played in this. It could have been anywhere from 50% to 100% my fault. Bronte read my silence with a sigh. "Did you guys fight?"

"Yeah, I was a bit of a bitch. He wouldn't believe me when I thought we were in danger. He said I was just paranoid."

"I'll look Ellie, but I can't make promises." Bronte hung up and left me listening to an eerie silence that echoed around the house, the nothingness pressing down on me like a weight.

"He'll be alright Ellie." I jumped and swore. I'd thought I was alone, completely alone, but no. There was Gavin, standing in the shadows and looking on with an emotion that I don't think I'd ever seen before in him; sympathy.

"Aw, shit! Don't sneak up on me! You gave me a heart attack!" Gavin laughed and came and sat down beside me, resting his head on my arm. There was a long silence, but neither of us minded. "Yeah, he will be alright…how long were you standing there for?" Gavin shrugged.

"A while… long enough." I was going to kill Homer; it was him that had taught Gavin to be like this. During the war, it was essential to be quiet, or you'd die. During the war you had to listen, gather information about your enemy. During the war, you had to be careful. Isn't it funny how I long for those days back?

Life may have been hard, but I didn't have to wait around while other people pretended to do their jobs, just to get me off their back. There was no law but survival, it was do or die. No loyalty but simple friendship and no one to fall back on. And when it came down to your life or theirs, it was always an easy choice. It was the guilt that now haunted me; the blood of the people I had killed still seemed to coat my hands. But at least then, I could get Lee back.

Gavin read my silence and rubbed my arm awkwardly; he wasn't used to gestures of affection. Most of the time I wasn't cool enough to even walk him to the bus stop! This was a big improvement. Here we were, sitting in a dark kitchen and he was basically hugging me. It was just about the sweetest thing he could have done.

"What now?" He asked, looking up at me with determined eyes. "I mean…with school and everything, If you're going after Lee, what about us? Pang and Intira can't come and I doubt Philip and Paul would if they had the choice." I sighed. I really hadn't thought anything through. Gavin seemed almost hurt that he didn't know the plan, that I hadn't told him what was happening, but in truth, I didn't know myself!

"I don't know Gav." I sighed sadly, resting my head on top of his. "But I do know that you lot aren't coming!" Gavin opened his mouth to protest but I quickly silenced him. "Homer and Bronte can take care of themselves, I can't be worrying about you, I'm paranoid enough thanks!" Gavin glared at me.

"I can look after myself!" I smiled.

"Really? What cupboard do the plates live in?" Gavin looked around the kitchen, confused, before pointing to a cupboard by the sink. "No! What cupboard has the food in it?" Gavin pointed to the one above the stove and I shook my head. "See, if anything happened to Lee and I, you'd be forced to live with Homer's cooking, considering you can't cook yourself!" Gavin glared at me and trudged back to bed. "And Gavin?" he turned, eyeing me warily as if this were another test. "You're not going back to school for a while." Gavin smiled, ran over and gave me a big hug and kiss- Ok, now I was really scared!- before running back to his room, doing a very dorky happy dance the whole way.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The Plot Does Thicken**_

_**In the last week, three adults have been reported missing, all within a twenty Km radius of each other. The missing includes Lee Takkam, who was reported missing close to five days ago by girlfriend Ellie Linton after he didn't come home from work. Christopher Anderson who went missing from his family home three days ago and Sarah Cummins went missing yesterday, never returning after the grocery shopping. The families of all three say that there is no chance that they would have left by choice. As of yet, police have no leads but think all disappearances may be related, including the disappearing children. Locals are warned that the streets are no longer safe and ask everyone to watch out for each other. **_

_**Samantha Anderson, sister of Christopher gave a city wide interview last night: "This is very unlike Chris, to just disappear. You'd think there'd be some warning. He was just in the other room, but when I turned around, he was gone. He wouldn't run away, he just wouldn't." With her was Lilly Cummins, daughter of single mother Sarah: "Why would she leave us? I mean, I know we don't always do what we're told, but she said…she said she'd never leave us, not like Dad did. You have to find her. Please."Ellie Linton has refused interview, only raising more suspicion on Lee's disappearance. Did he really go missing, or did this jealous girlfriend take matters into her own hands. Homer Yannos gave statement in her defense: "I've known Ellie since we were kids, and trust me, she's rough as guts, but she didn't kill him! I was with her the whole time!" This piece of evidence has not yet cleared her innocence, but has now raised questions about Homer's motives to kill. Could these two be partners in crime? Locals beware, we may have two killers on the loose. Please call the police if you have any information.**_

_**Fiona Walsh**_

I slammed the news paper down on the kitchen table. "Arg! Homer I'm going to kill you!" Through the open window, I saw a shocked Mrs. Shepherd looking in horror at me, squealing and running for the phone when we made eye contact. "Police!" I could hear her yell into the phone from here, even though she was trying to whisper. I screamed and threw my coffee cup into the sink wincing as it shattered.

"What's up El?" Homer emerged from his bedroom where I had again insisted we all sleep, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Half of Wirrawee probably thinks we're murderers, the cops are more than likely on their way over, Lee's missing, Gavin's laying the guilt trip on me and I just smashed my favorite coffee mug! Maybe you should be asking what's right! That at least is easier to answer. NOTHING!"

"Wow! You just need to calm down El. Start from the beginning. Why does half of Wirrawee think we're murderers?" I glared at him and chucked the paper, making sure it wacked him in the head. Homer quickly scanned over the text, his eyes lighting in fury. "That was completely out of context! I never even gave a statement!"

"What? Then how does she know you?" Homer looked ashamed. "Come on, out with it!"

"I went out with her for a couple of months in year seven and dumped her when I met Fi." Homer looked at his feet. "I thought she'd be over it by now, I mean, I'd almost completely forgotten about her. Man she needs a life!" I laughed, hoping it didn't sound as manic as I felt. "Ok, why are the cops on their way?" I blushed and looked at my toes.

"Mrs. Shepherd heard me yelling "I'm going to kill you Homer!' and called them." Homer laughed and slung an arm around my shoulders.

"You wouldn't kill, you love me too much!" I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"That's what you hope!" I knocked Homer to the ground. Or, I tried to at least, and I didn't fail too miserably! Unfortunately, Homer had been expecting this and dragged me down after him, making us both land awkwardly on the hard tilled floor, laughing our heads off.

"Ellie Linton. Come outside with your hands up. We have you surrounded. Drop whatever weapons you be carrying and step away from the body." A gruff voice announced over a mega-phone. I sighed and stood up, putting my hands on my head. Homer stood up next to me and copied my movements all the way to the front door. The door creaked open and I found three men with guns trained on me. The man who had spoken pulled me roughly from the step and handcuffed me. "Ellie Linton, you are under arrest for the murder of Homer Yannos and Lee Takkam. You have the right to remain silent and anything you do say may be used against you."

"I'm dead? When did this happen?" Homer stared in shock, first at us and then at himself, trying to see any inconsistencies that might prove him to be transparent.

"Who are you?" The guy who now held me called in confusion. I guess this guy had never met Homer before! How was that even possible?

"I'm Homer Yannos…I think!" I sighed. What time to forget who you are! Bloody Homer. "But apparently I'm dead… and now I don't know who I am!" Homer removed his hands from his head and reached for his wallet, dropping a few dollars and… ah…other things on the ground. "Yep, I'm Homer. But now the question still remains, 'Am I still alive?'" There has been something wrong with Homer ever since he was born. I know that. That's why he does all those stupid things… but most people when they want to pinch themselves do it on their arm. But no, not Homer. Homer pinches his ass. And trust me when I say it's disturbing.

The cops all stared in disbelief at Homer who was smiling, quite pleased with himself. "Yep, I'm alive."

"Fine" the officer that held me didn't seem too happy with this turn of events. Was everyone in this town out to get me? "You're under arrest for the murder of Lee Takkam. You have the right to remain silent la de da de da, you get the point." He pointed to the other three guys. "Take her away."

I'm telling you right now, you don't want to be in prison, it sucks! The food tastes like Homer's cooking, the beds are made of granite and I don't even what to mention the toilets… if you could call them that.

"Oi! You!" The guard on duty pointed a fat, stubby, little finger at me. "Phone call!" I was led from the horrid little cell that I think they washed with sewer water down a pristine, white corridor to a tiny phone booth. "You've got five minutes!" It was times like these that I was really glad I remembered Bronte's phone number.

"Hello?" Bronte answered after one ring. Maybe Homer had gotten in touch with her and she'd been awaiting my call.

"Hey Bronte. It's Ellie!"

"Oh, Hi Ellie! How are you? How are the kids? Have you heard anything about Lee yet?" Maybe not!

"Uh, Bronte? I'm in jail!" There was an awkward silence. Bloody Homer!

"Don't worry. Be ready at midnight." With that, she hung up. Hey, I wanted the rest of my five minutes! While the guards' back was turned I quickly dialed Homer.

"Welcome to the Road Kill Café. You kill it, we grill it! May I take your order?" What the Hell? Had my house been taken over by an army of idiots… well, only if Homer was in charge.

"Homer?" There was silence. "Homer?"

"Hey El!" he sounded nervous, never a good sign. "How are you going?"

"I'm ok. You want to tell me what's going on your end?" there was another silence. "Yeah, I think you should. Like right now!" there was a sharp knock on the glass.

"Oi. Time's up!" He glared at me when he got no response.

"I have to go. But don't forget Homer, I know where you live!"

"Of course you do! I live with…" I hung up and trudged back to my cell. Great. Why couldn't they break me out before dinner?

I paced the confines of my cell, staring at the watch I'd somehow managed to keep. I guess they'd decided I couldn't really hang myself with it. There was only thirty seconds till midnight, but it felt like a lifetime. What if they didn't come? What if they got caught? How were they going to break me out? I stared out the barred window. It was about shoulder height on me, and about a meter long and 30cm tall.

In the window a face appeared, covered by a black bandana. Please no, no. NO! "Oh, hey El!" Of course it was!

"Hello Homer! Please tell me Bronte's with you and my hope of freedom does not rest in your hands!" Homer looked offended.

"Yeah, she's here!" Bronte appeared behind Homer with hands full of something that looked like play dough and began packing them around the tops and bottoms of the bars.

"Wait! Doesn't this stuff go boom?" Bronte nodded. "And how then do you expect not to be thrown in next to me?"

"Little boom!" Homer laughed, like the true pyromaniac he was. "Bronte says I can do a big boom later!" I decided not to ask and instead spend my energy hiding. I would prefer to come out of this in one piece. Homer hadn't been kidding when he'd said little boom. It sounded more like a poof. I quickly got up and moved towards the window. Now, there was only one bar either side of me, making an easy crawl space.

As soon as I was fully out, Homer started collecting the bars that had blown outwards, not worrying about the two that now lay on the bed and super-glued them back into place. It seemed kind of pointless to me, but whatever. As long as it bought us more time.

We ran across the grass towards the fence when a spotlight turned on us and started to follow. We ducked through a small hole in the fence, piling into Bronte's troop carrier and speeding away. "Where to now? I'm guessing I can't go home."

"Simple." Homer laughed. "We're going to Fi's!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Prisoner on the Loose. Locals Beware!**_

_**Yesterday morning at 6:15, Ellie Linton was arrested from her home when a neighbor called the police after hearing threats to Homer Yannos's life. At midnight last night, three figures were spotted escaping the grounds and speed away before police could apprehend them. The whole area quickly went into lock down and roll call revealed that Ellie Linton, wanted for murder, has indeed escaped. At first glance, her cell appeared to be intact, but on closer inspection, it was found that the bars had been blown out and then super-glued back into place. This ingenious plan would have worked had two of the bars not fallen out. Traces of plastic explosive were found at the scene and police are now making inquiries. Ms Linton's house was checked early this morning and found to be empty. Neighbors say that they haven't seen any of the five children for three days and are now worried about their safety and whereabouts. If you have any information, please contact the police immediately. If you see Ms Linton, beware. She may be armed and has knowledge of firearms and explosives.**_

_**Fiona Walsh**_

I groaned, sinking further down in my chair. Great. Now I was a known fugitive! Just one more title to add to my generous collection. We were all at Fi's place and I was hiding from the kids. With everything going on, I'd been forced by Gavin to tell them about Lee, and now they were beyond panic. I felt so bad, I'd snuck off to the balcony to get some fresh air.

"Lee will be fine! You know that, don't you?" Fi appeared behind me, offering me a mug of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. I smiled and took it gratefully.

"Yeah, that's what everyone's been telling me." Fi sighed and sat on the arm of my chair, wrapping her arm around me. "I just hate not knowing. I know Lee can handle himself, but I don't like procedures; they leave no room for instinct. But if you don't follow them, no matter how much good you do, it always comes back to bite you in the ass!" Fi chuckled and hugged me tighter.

"I know. I know. But procedures stop panic. If everything were left up to instinct, well, people would just freeze, not knowing what to do. But we live in a world where procedures take too much importance. We just need to find balance." I was amazed. This was Fi as I'd never seen her before. "Come on." She tugged on my arm, pulling me into the house after her. "I think Bronte's up."

Bronte sat at the kitchen counter, her bowl of half eaten cereal now abandoned in the sink. "Oh, El! You're up!" Bronte didn't waste any time, quickly jumping into the story of her search for Lee. "Over the border, about 3 hour's drive into the city, there's a lab. No one really knows much about it and records show it wasn't there before the war. Something's defiantly going on there. We've been tracking their cars for days and all of them have come either close to or over the border. It's not much, but it's worth a shot."

"Well I'm in." Homer spoke up from his armchair by the fire. Quickly seconded by Fi, I shrugged.

"It's worth a shot."

At 7pm we piled into the car, and headed Wirrawee way to pick up Kevin. From there, we headed to towards the border, trying desperately to ignore Kevin's complaining. We arrived at the lab close to 9. "Alright, now we draw straws. Whoever draws the shortest gets to go drug the guards, and open the gates." Bronte pulled a handful of straws out of her backpack, and began shuffling them around behind her back. Homer and Kevin drew full length straws, Bronte and I drew medium length straws, while Fi drew the short straw. Poor Fi.

Fi got out of the car, and began walking towards the guards tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. Inside the booth we could see her flirting with the guards, laughing and pretending to have broken down. One of the guards reached under the table, grabbing what looked like a spare tire, when Fi punched him right in the nose and bashing his head into the table, the other reached for the walkie talkie and attempted to make an emergency call. I think Fi kicking him in the nuts might have slowed him down a bit, and then the chair smashed over his head might delay him even further.

After about 10 seconds, the gates opened and Fi came rushing out. "FI!" Bronte cried in frustration "You were meant to drug them! Not bash them up!" Fi laughed.

"Opps!" I think those karate lessons where beginning to pay off. We raced through the gates, not bothering to close them behind us. I'm sure the broken noses and concussions were enough of a hint someone had crossed. It took another two hours to reach the city, and another half an hour to find this damned place. The building we pulled up in front of was one story and made up of reflective glass panels, that seemed to glisten in the moonlight.

The gates in front of us where tall, spiky and had that general 'Get lost' attitude. How the hell were we meant to get through this thing? We all turned to Bronte in a mix of accusing and 'what now Einstein?' looks. Bronte smiled nervously and held up a pair of large silver keys. "Key's anyone?" Homer ran and unlocked the gate while Kevin covered him with the gun. The rest of us drove straight through.

We looked around trying to decide how to get in. I looked from the ground to the glass. "You know the saying 'People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones? Should we test it out?" And without waiting for an answer I picked up a large pebble off the ground and threw it hard at one of the glass windows. It shattered with filling the air with a loud tinkling noise. "Anyone need an entrance?" without waiting for an answer, I climbed through the window.

The whole room was made of sterile, pristine white furniture and walls, with grey marble colored benches which were covered in beakers filled with bubbling liquids of different colours. Against the only solid wall were rows upon rows of cages. One contained a cow, four contained children and three contained adults. Right in the middle of it all, was Lee.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Lee sat on the floor of his cage looking hungry and tired. "LEE!" Lee looked up at the sound of my voice, a smile spreading across his face and his eyes lighting up with determination as he woke the others up. Kevin grabbed a pair of keys from wall by the door. "Use them to open the cabinet; we might be able to burn through the locks."

Together we hurried over. Homer was working on a bomb –apparently Homer wasn't joking when he said 'Big boom later!'-, Bronte was outside as our getaway driver and Fi had the gun and was watching out the window. Kevin grabbed a bottle of poisonous green looking liquid and poured a drop on the counter, watching it slowly work its way slowly through the stone.

Kevin handed me a bottle and we began to make our way over to the cages. I've said it before and I'll say it again. Bloody Homer! One would assume he'd tell us when he set up a tripwire, but no, you must be thinking of another Homer. I'd managed to miss it, but not Kevin. Kevin tripped, spilling some of his bottle contents up my left side. I dropped to the ground, my bottle crashing to the floor in front of me and beginning to chew its way through. I put my hand to my side, trying to stop the pain, but it only made it worse. It was agony, shooting through my stomach and down my leg, now spreading to my left hand,

I couldn't see anyone but Lee in his cage and could hear no noise but my own screams. I felt utterly alone. Water gushed over my body and I caught sight of Fi, emptying two water bottles over me and beginning to scrub. I won't lie to you. It was agony worse than I'd ever felt, worse than being shot. I could see Kevin pouring the acid into the locks, opening after a little fizzle and pop.

Lee ran over to me, grabbing my face in between his hands and kissing me with desperation, his gentle hands brushing the hair from my forehead. I lifted my hand to my face, pulling away in disgust when I saw it. My hand was swollen and pink, blisters filled to bursting point with blood bubbling in the gooey mess that once resembled my skin. Lee lifted me up, trying not to bump any of my wounds, and carried me to the car.

"Lee" I whispered urgently. Lee bent down, his ear close to my mouth so he could hear me. I reached up with my right hand and slapped him.

"Ow!" He complained loudly. "What was that for?"

"You said I could bash you up if you were wrong!" Lee rolled his eyes and I laughed. It hurt like hell, but that didn't make it any less funny. The others quickly clambered into the car after us and we sped away into the night with the lab ablaze behind us. "Not bad Homer! Not bad at all!" Homer smiled in satisfaction.

"I like boom. I like big boom!" I laughed and slipped into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 10**_

I was waiting at the end of the aisle. Intira, Pang, and Gavin had already began their walk being the ring bearer, and flower girls. Our ring bearer wore a black suit with a green tie, and the flower girls wore a brown dress made of different sections of material, each a different shade attached to a white dress. There was a dark section which went across their chest at the top and then the rest were different layers and shades of brown. On their feet they wore nothing but had brown ribbons criss-crossing up their legs. The girls also carried baskets of white roses with a green ribbons around it.

Bronte set off next followed by Fi. The two of them wore strapless green dresses with a white insert embroidered with flowers. They both carried a bunch of flowers that had green ribbons around them. All the flowers were a mixture of white and red roses. I was next to walk down the aisle my gaze focused on Lee. Homer and Kevin, the best man and Groomsman stood beside him, smiling from ear to ear. Though how Homer is Lee's best man I don't know…

Arm in arm with Mr. Yannos, I walked down the aisle to Lee. I was wearing a white dress and it just sat on the edge of my shoulders. I tied up at the back and it puffed out around the ground. It was rather pretty. Mrs. Yannos, Fi, Mrs. Maxwell, Mrs. Mathers and of course Bronte helped me choose it. It was hard to find a dress that didn't hurt my stomach which was still scabbed over. Lee, Homer and Kevin wore the same as black suits and green tie as Gavin.

I finally arrived at the top of the aisle where Mr. Yannos handed me over to Lee. Homer grinned at me. I just hope he doesn't decide to embarrass me!

"We are gathered here today to join Ellie Linton and Lee Takkam in holy matrimony." The minister began addressing the crowd. "If anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace." He paused, shooting a glance at Lee. It made me think Homer had been telling him about the tissue box.

"Lee Takkam do you promise to Love Ellie Linton and care for her, for as long as you both shall live?"

He glanced at me with a smile on his face. "I do."

"Ellie Linton. Do you promise to Love Lee Takkam and care for him, as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled back. "I do."

The minister glanced at Lee. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Lee leant in and kissed me, gently wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me into a hug, carful to mind my bad side. A girl could get used to this!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

I was waiting at the end of the aisle. Intira, Pang, and Gavin had already began their walk being the ring bearer, and flower girls. Our ring bearer wore a black suit with a green tie, and the flower girls wore a brown dress made of different sections of material, each a different shade attached to a white dress. There was a dark section which went across their chest at the top and then the rest were different layers and shades of brown. On their feet they wore nothing but had brown ribbons criss-crossing up their legs. The girls also carried baskets of white roses with a green ribbons around it.

Bronte set off next followed by Fi. The two of them wore strapless green dresses with a white insert embroidered with flowers. They both carried a bunch of flowers that had green ribbons around them. All the flowers were a mixture of white and red roses. I was next to walk down the aisle my gaze focused on Lee. Homer and Kevin, the best man and Groomsman stood beside him, smiling from ear to ear. Though how Homer is Lee's best man I don't know…

Arm in arm with Mr. Yannos, I walked down the aisle to Lee. I was wearing a white dress and it just sat on the edge of my shoulders. I tied up at the back and it puffed out around the ground. It was rather pretty. Mrs. Yannos, Fi, Mrs. Maxwell, Mrs. Mathers and of course Bronte helped me choose it. It was hard to find a dress that didn't hurt my stomach which was still scabbed over. Lee, Homer and Kevin wore the same as black suits and green tie as Gavin.

I finally arrived at the top of the aisle where Mr. Yannos handed me over to Lee. Homer grinned at me. I just hope he doesn't decide to embarrass me!

"We are gathered here today to join Ellie Linton and Lee Takkam in holy matrimony." The minister began addressing the crowd. "If anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace." He paused, shooting a glance at Lee. It made me think Homer had been telling him about the tissue box.

"Lee Takkam do you promise to Love Ellie Linton and care for her, for as long as you both shall live?"

He glanced at me with a smile on his face. "I do."

"Ellie Linton. Do you promise to Love Lee Takkam and care for him, as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled back. "I do."

The minister glanced at Lee. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Lee leant in and kissed me, gently wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me into a hug, carful to mind my bad side. A girl could get used to this!


	11. An Reply to AussieGallaugherGirl

Hey, this is just a note regarding a review by AussieGallaugherGirl.

I would love to write more, but this is where this story ends. As I said earlier, a friend and I wrote this together. It was her idea, just with some writing and editing done by me. If I were to write a sequel, I would have to ask her first and would need a little dollop of inspiration. I'd love to hear any ideas you have. If anything is going to get written, it won't be till after the July holidays, and only then if my friend and I can get together. There's a huge distance between us and it's hard to sort out a story over IM. If you send me an email with some ideas, we'd be happy to take them on. I'll deffinatly let you know what ends up happening.

Thanks so much, and I'm so glad you liked it!

Lost and Em!- xoxoxoxoxox


End file.
